Scream
by SasoriXDeidaara4ever
Summary: Deidara is left to live his life when Sasori leaves without giving a reason why.Will they find each other again.SasoriXDeidara Sasori and Deidara are vampires/angels.Rated M for volience,swearing,and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic.I hope u like^^

I don't own naruto

* * *

Schrei

Prologue

A single tear falls from his azure blue eyes and down his snow white blonde hair was carelessly tossed around as the wind blew watched as the rain fell from the sky. A cloaked figure wordlessly walked away turning its back on wings spread as he yelled for it to come back and live up to the promise it made long the figure continued anger and sadness filled tear fell from his azure blue eyes held more loneliness then ever before and he couldn't take it anymore as he fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain.A scream then the word 'liar' fell of his figure stopped and in a quick second was back standing before him. Kneeling down the figure spoke softly into his ear.

_"Dei-chan,I'm sorry I have to leave you but right now it's for the best.I would tell you why if I could but belive me when I say I can't. Listen and trust me when I tell you I love you I truly please her my plead when I ask don't do anything stupid that would put your life in danger and honestly promise you won't hurt yourself in anyway. Cause I will know and you know I hate it when you do that .I know it doesn't seem like it and you may not belive,but I will return to you one stay out of trouble and don't get to to live on till I return because we have forever to find and be with each other again.I love so much and can't bear to stay away"_

The figure leaned down and kissed him on the lips then vanished. Leaving him to silently cry for what seemed like rain fell harder as he made his way through the door he was soaking wet but continued to on until he reached his bedroom. Lifting his bed slightly he pulled out a razor. Fresh tears falling from his eyes as he slid to the of what just happened entering his mind .Silently he dragged the razor slow and deep across his skin watching the blood flow down and mix with his strikes and slashs were made but each one more slowly and deeper through his suddenly stopped and knew he couldn't he sat and closed his eyes feeling the blood flow free wishing he could erase his memories.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter please read and reveiw


	2. Chapter 2

Again i dont own naruto

But i wish i did^^ Please Read and Review

* * *

Chapter:1 Rescue Me

100 years later

_Bright blue eyes look around and saw only darkness. Slightly scared he began to run and his pure white wings spread as his true self began to fangs broke the skin as he bit his lip and velvet black blood ran down his darkness grew even darker as he ran ,A big gust of wind whipped his blonde hair around and a single blood red rose appeared at the end of the dark ran faster desperate to get to his favorite flower knowing who brought it and hoping they were still wind blew again and the rose petals began to shake ,but they never flew soon as he got to the end and reached toward the rose the petals took off and blew stared with his hands still out stretched and waiting .Waiting for that mystic rose to a hand grabbed his and brown eyes stared back at he couldn't move or felt afraid but excited at the same time.A sharp stabbing pain formed in his chest and he tired to pull snow white hand wouldn't let him go ,but tighten it's eyes closed and the hand let go disappearing and where the hand held his was the very same rose he was reaching for._

Eyes opened as he awoke from his dream covered in a thin layer of straight up he searched for the one person he wanted the most ,but he saw no one just as he pale hands clenched into fists and a tear slid down his felt a thorn pierce his skin and looked eyes fell onto the rose he saw in his tear fell and landed on the rose before he picked his head up and stared out the window. A bright full moon shined in the eyes widen when an angel with black wings angel looked through it's bright red hair with the same brown eyes from his smiled showing him it's sharp white fangs and it's mouth began to move forming one came quick and loud as if the angel was whispering into his ear instead of a couple feet away in the eyes widen more at the one word 'Deidara'.

It was his name ,but his voice wouldn't one last smirk the angel disappeared as it reached it's hand stared at the rose as a couple tears ran down his held the rose to his lips and kissed it softly. After a few hours the sun touched his hand making his pale hand glow even whiter in the sun which was soon covered by dark walked over to his dresser and pulled out dark skinny jeans and a black pulled his shirt over his head and put on his jeans .Looping his studded belt through the out of his room and into a hall with beige walls and a white carpet he opened a pulled out a clear crystal vase with elaborate then continued to walked into a kitchen that had beige walls and wooden cabinets lining them. Turning on the facet he filled the vase with water then set it on a table in the center of the kitchen with a white table cloth and four wooden chairs kissing the rose again he placed it in the vase.

Stepping to the front door he pulled on his converse and grabbed his keys walking out the air was frigid and gray clouds formed in the sky and snow silently pulled his 'My Chemical Romance' sweater more tightly around him as he walked down the empty appeared on the sides and windows of the large stone buildings and he continued on. Ironically the cold didn't bother him seeing as he was cold all the silent snow turned into a blazing storm as his emotions flared as his mind the edge of the city he walked into the dense forest.

A pure white blanket covered the ground and pine came into a clearing and he entered a graveyard with a couple of bare trees and a lot of blonde walked down a path through the graveyard that lead to a gothic chapel in the chapel was looming over the graveyard casting a was dark and the stone was grey. Dense forest covered the back sending half the chapel in shadows .Broken stained glass windows litter the front and a big cross sat on top with vines hanging on it. Along the side of the roof many statues of angels were craved in snow still fell as he entered in a dull daze that left him numb.

Inside it was cold and damp .Broken statues were everywhere and there were holes in the didn't care how beaten up this place was because it was his remembered when this chapel was first built over 100 years was his sanctuary then was also where he and his lover came to be still can clearly remember the countless times they came here and just sat and kissed telling each other also remembered when his lover first gave him a rose and it officially became his favorite sense then whenever a rose showed up in his hands or on his bed side table he knew who that was also around the time his lover left him with the promise of he awoke from his day dreams he found himself standing in the middle of a ceiling opening .Closing his vacant eyes he lifted his head up and sunlight hit his face along with the didn't want to ,but the tears came anyway and he fell to his knees holding his chest and screaming 'why' over and over head hurt and everything was of a sudden his mind blanked and a distant memory came into was a memory that was sad yet happy and meant the world to him.

Deidara's memory

_The room was dimly lit by many candles around it's marble was very big with shelves lining the walls which held the candles,statues,and many other expansive items.A wooden dresser with a mirror behind it was in a dresser had many expansive jewels,a brush, and a couple things of kohl on iron double doors,to the left of the dresser, led to the rest of the the middle of the room was a king sized bed with four pillars at each blankets and sheets of the bed were made of the finest silk and were a pale four corner pillars of the bed held up a soft canopy that was drawn front of the bed was a door way that had no door it led to the bath area that was as big as a swimming the left of the bed was a balcony that was closed off by pale rose colored prince of the kingdom usually slept alone under smooth covers, but tonight he had sat in the bed covers tossed everywhere with the canopy closed and their shirts prince was pale,skinny,and not very tall but he was very messy red hair was slightly covering his bright brown eyes that were staring at his lover.A healer from the village was his lover that was very much like himself pale and had long blonde hair held in ponytail on top of his head and his eyes were the brightest blue the prince had ever healer shifted uncomfortably for he was in an unknown place even through he has been here once before to heal the prince when he was seriously wrapped around the healer's waist and pale hands stroked his bare stomach and chest pulling him into the prince's tongue coming out and licking the back of the healer's sharply and shivering the healer spoke._

_"Sasori"_

_"Yes,Dei-chan" Sasori whispered into his ear._

_Deidara turned around to face him a pink blush dusting his stupid and pathetic for even thinking about saying what he was about to say, but he knew he had order to calm his fear._

_"I love you,Please don't go"_

_Sasori was slightly shocked but spoke only comforting words._

_"I promise to never leave you and to always stay by your if I have to renounce my right to the throne."_

_"You can't do that you have to protect your kingdom." Sasori smiled and held the blonde tighter_

_"I can and will if I'm forced to choose you or my kingdom"_

_He kissed Deidara to quiet any protest that may come out and Deidara wrapped his arm's around his with his legs around Sasori's they broke apart the blonde was panting resting his head on Sasori's chest._

_"I'm very curious,Why did say not to leave when you know that I would never dream of leaving you"_

_"I had a vision that you were leaving and I continued to try and stop you but you wouldn't come I awoke with tears in my eyes and wanting to see you again as soon as possible"_

_"I see" Sasori closed his eyes resting his head on top of Deidara's._

_"I promise to never leave you,If you want I can get you a job in the palace so you stay near me"_

_"I would like that very much"_

_"Then I shall arrange it tomorrow"_

_The redhead lifted Deidara's head with his fingers and kissed him passionately on the lips._

_"I love you,Sasori"_

_"I love you,too"_

_Deidara smiled and his blush grew a deeper pink._

End Deidara's memory

The memory slowly faded and Deidara opened his broken statues and grey stone walls came into now covered everything and snow was on parts of the floor under the openings of the up he shock off the snow on his head and was no light in the chapel which probly meant it was deep in the began walking out able to see his surrounds clearly something a normal human couldn't see this late at he walked out and onto the graveyard path red rose petals began to fall from the stopped looked up hoping to see someone,but couldn't find positioned himself into a fighting stance ready to fight.A shadow jumped from the tree and onto the ground charging at brought his arms to his chest then threw a clay bird at the shadows legs,but the shadow was to fast dogdeing out of the his fangs Deidara growled.

"Who are you"

"Oh I think you know who I am Deidara"

"No I don't,but answer this for me what do you want with me"

"I want you"

The shadow charged again and striked the surprised and confused Deidara in the back of the head.

"Soon Deidara you will see"


End file.
